Life is Strange
by BlaineandKurt
Summary: If Booth fell in love with Sweets instead of Brennan. Booth and Sweets romance.
1. Chapter 1

Set during season 4

Lance Sweets sat in his office looking at a picture of Daisy and him, they were happy... It might only be love for one of them but on the outside everything looked good, and nobody suspected a thing. Sure Daisy was a little out there, but at least he was making someone happy.

He sighed setting the picture of them both back on his desk, it was more of an ornament to show people he had a girlfriend. It was sad really, Daisy was just for show. Sweets had never known love, sure he had seen guys he found attractive, but he remained a closeted homosexual. He surveyed the dark room and sighed, this was all he had, being a psychologist for the FBI, at least he was good at something. The clock on his mantle piece chimed only once, was it really 1:00am? He had been sat, moping in his office for four hours with no disruptions... Nobody wondered where he was, or what he was doing, if he wanted to go out for the night or anything. Not even Daisy! Sweets picked up his phone and noticed it had been on silent.

Daisy W 22:41: What time will you be home? x

Daisy W 23:56 I'm going to bed, don't over work yourself! Love you x

Sweets smiled a little, he may not love her but at least she cared. She understood that working for the government meant he was busy, well...sometimes, sometimes he just stared off into space for hours on end.

However, he decided that now it was probably best for him to head home. Nobody seemed to need his assistance so it was pointless him hanging around, heck with all the lights off everyone probably thought he had gone home. As he put on his jacket he looked out his window at all the pretty lights, he loved the city at night. He grabbed his black shoulder bag and slung it over his shoulder as he opened his office door, as he shut it behind him he looked around the office to see what poor souls had been forced to stay the night to work a case.

Only a few agents lingered but the person who caught his eye was Special Agent Seeley Booth, he was in the staff room pouring himself a cup of coffee. Sweets decided he would go say goodnight to the older man. As he approached him the agent sipped at his coffee and made a face of disgust.

"You know," Booth said tipping the contents of the cup down the drain, "if we have to stay here all night the least they could do is provide decent coffee!"

Sweets chuckled, "well-"

Booth huffed, "don't try and stick up for them Sweets, aren't you an expert in people? Can't you say that we need nice tasting coffee in the workplace!" Booth said with his hands on his hips.

"Who is this 'them' you're referring too? The government, the F-"

Booth interrupted the younger man, making a noise in frustration and sat down. "Stop analysing me!"

Sweets smirked a little but decided not to push him.

"Did you want something?" Booth asked looking up at the other man.

"Just saying goodnight," Sweets said, "I'm heading off home."

"Alright for some," Booth snorted.

Sweets sat down too in concern, "is something wrong Agent Booth?"

"It's Parker..." Booth said, "he was supposed to be staying round mine tonight but I can't leave until I finish this case."

"And you're afraid you've upset your son?" Sweets asked.

"Of course," Booth said, "it's upset me, so he must be too!"

Sweets watched as Booth wiped his brow and glared at the table in anger. He knew Parker meant everything to him, especially since he didn't get to see him much anymore.

"Bones and Wendall are looking at the skeleton, to see if she missed something in her initial examination of the body." Booth said, "we've come to a dead end and it's messed up all my plans!"

Sweets pursed his lips, he glanced down at the table in thought and then looked up at the man, "is there anything I can do to help? I mean I know-"

"No!" Booth interrupted him again, "you go home, enjoy your night."

When Sweets didn't budge or respond the agent looked up at him in question, "why are you still sitting there?"

"Because I want to help solve this case," Sweets replied.

Booth sighed, "you can review the case file if you would like... take it home, see if there's anything you can think of. Everything has been accounted for, we have a murder weapon, time and cause of death. Everything but the who."

"Great!" Sweets smiled, "I can do that for you!"

Booth stood and walked to the elevator, Sweets followed behind swiftly.

"Take the file home though, I wouldn't want you staying here." Booth said pressing the up button.

As the elevator started to move Booth noticed Sweets staring at him, "what?"

"I just- you're here..."

"I am yes, did you want a medal?" Booth asked as the doors opened, he started walking towards his office.

"Well no, I just- I mean- you're here... So why can't I be?"

Booth came to a halt at the doorway to his office and spun round, "why Sweets? Because you have a choice to go home. Take it."

Sweets looked into Booth's eyes and tried not to wince, the older male could be very intimidating.

"O-okay," the younger man said as Booth retrieved the case file off his desk.

"I'll need it back by tomorrow afternoon," Booth said, "you understand?"

Sweets nodded and took the case file, "of course... See you tomorrow Booth."


	2. Chapter 2

Sweets yawned as he looked through the case file, he sat propped up against the headboard of his bed next to Daisy's sleeping frame.

His eyes scanned each page until he came across a photograph. He titled his head as he looked at the blood stain and poked his tongue through his lips in thought.

"That's it!" He whispered loudly.

He immediately got out of bed and grabbed his phone, he was hoping what he found could help Booth and Brennan with their investigation. Daisy rolled over in her sleep and Sweets slowly left the bedroom to make the phone call.

"Hey Booth, I think I found something!"

Sweets listened as Booth replied.

"Well on the photo of the blood stains in the parking lot there's scrapings on one of the posts, it could possibly be the getaway vehicle," Sweets said, "maybe get Hodgins to analyse it to get a specific make."

The psychologist smiled as Booth praised him, "see you tomorrow Booth."

Sweets hung up the phone and walked back into the bedroom quickly, he was curious to how to how this case would pan out. He quickly got out of his pyjama pants and into his work attire. He noticed his hair was in a horrible curly mess, embarrassed at the thought of Booth seeing him like that, he quickly went into the en suite bathroom to put in some wax. Sweets then stopped what he was doing and looked at himself in the mirror, 'why would I care about what Booth thinks?'

He contemplated the answer to this question like he was analysing a client, but nothing came. How could someone in his job not understand their own behaviour? Yes he knew Booth was attractive, and sometimes they could be close. But suddenly he was thinking about Booth more, especially after Brennan had seen the whip scars on Sweets back. After the dinner with himself, Dr Brennan, and Dr Gordon Gordon Wyatt two weeks ago, Booth had driven him home and they had a really private conversation in the car, that Sweets presumed led to him having a slight crush on the agent. A crush, nothing more.

/-/-/-/-/

Booth pulled up in front of Sweets building, the breaks screeching to a halt.

"That was close!" Booth exclaimed.

"Yeah," Sweets said looking at the parked car in front of them, "too close!"

Booth looked at Sweets and set a hand down on the younger mans knee, "hey come on, you're with me!"

Sweets smiled a little at that, "yes, yes I am."

Booth looked at Sweets in the eye, "you know... I get it okay? We both grew up with traumatic childhoods. I'm sorry if... I'm sorry if I've ever offended you Sweets. I admit I get annoyed easily, the way you analyse people sometimes...it should only be in session."

Sweets watched as Booth sat back in his seat and sighed, "your parents didn't deserve you, they shouldn't have... Brennan said that the scars...did they- did whip you?"

Sweets felt like his heart had stopped beating, in a second breathing had become something hard to do.

"Y-yes," Sweets answered, he felt his eyes fill up with tears and he sniffed looking out the window.

Even though he was young, he remembered a lot. How his mother and father treated him, beat him, neglected him. The pain, the hunger, the constant panic and awareness he lived through.

Sweets felt Booths hand rest on his knee again, "I'm sorry Lance, I didn't mean to upset you...I was just curious, you know?"

Sweets attention was now back on Booth, because he had called him by his first name. Which had never happened before.

Sweets looked over at the agent, "you called me Lance?"

"That is your name isn't it?" Booth rolled his eyes,

"Yes," Sweets laughed, "yes it is."

Booth smiled a little, "you better get inside, it's getting late."

"Yeah, yeah... See you soon!" Sweets said as he opened the car door.

/-/-/-/-/-/

"Finally a break through!" Booth exclaimed just after hanging up his phone.

Sweets walked into his office with a cup of coffee for both of them, "get a hit on the marks?"

"No," Booth said, "results won't be back for a few hours, but one of the shops across the road has footage of the victim arguing with someone before they both go into the car park."

"Could be the murderer," Sweets said.

"Exactly!" Booth said smiling and sipping the coffee as he stood up.

"We're bring the guy in for questioning now, turns out he was privately renting a one of the victims housing estates."

"Well if the housing estate wasn't up to the set standard that would definitely be motive for murder!"

Booth nodded as he got into the elevator, "like I said before, break through!"

Sweets smiled watching the older man praise himself, "would you like me to observe the interrogation?"

"Yes," Booth sipped at his drink, "thanks for the crappy coffee too!"

The elevator doors opened and Sweets laughed following Booth towards the interview rooms, "you're welcome!"


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later after finally solving the case Booth, Brennan, Hodgins, Cam and Angela were all sat in a booth at the diner.

"To us!' Angela said holding up her glass.

"To us!" Everyone responded before drinking to the toast.

"I have to say," Hodgins said, "we really kicked ass on that last case."

Cam just shook her head and sipped through her straw, "I really don't think you should say 'kick ass' about a case. Maybe 'we worked well as a team' is a more appropriate term."

"I agree," Brennan, "because I have not kicked anyone's butt."

"It's a saying Bones," Booth said looking at her.

"Okay, okay." Hodgins said, "we work well as a team!"

"And I for one wouldn't have it any other way!" Angela said smiling.

Sweets walked into the diner at that point and smiled approaching their booth, "fancy meeting you here!"

"Well since we come here a lot the statistical chance of meeting us here is very high Dr Sweets," Brennan said.

"Right..." Sweets said and then pursed his lips.

"Thank you for your help on the case Dr Sweets, good eye!" Cam said smiling as she stood up, "I do have to get home though. See you all tomorrow morning!"

"I should really get going too," Angela said slinging her handbag over her shoulder.

Hodgins immediately stood up to follow Angela, "I'll drive you!"

"I thought we were going out tonight," Brennan said looking at Angela.

"Oh we are sweetie," Angela said, "I just need to pick up what I'm wearing from the dry cleaners."

"You use a dry cleaners!" Booth said, "wow!"

"Only for certain clothes," Angela laughed before leaving.

Hodgins followed her quickly after signalling goodbye.

"I should probably go and get changed too, I wasn't aware we were dressing up." Brennan said sliding out of the booth after Booth.

Brennan left without saying goodbye and now Sweets and Booth were just stood in the diner by themselves.

"It didn't take them long to leave..." Sweets sighed sitting down.

"They have plans," Booth shrugged.

"Just you and me then?" Sweets looked up at Booth hopeful as he grabbed a menu.

"I just ate," Booth said, "but I guess I wouldn't mind dessert!" Booth chuckled.

Sweets looked through the menu and hid his face, he was blushing like a school boy.

"See anything you want?" Booth said as he looked at the dessert menu.

"Uh no, not yet." Sweet replied.

Booth lowered his menu and looked at Sweets. He had his menu pressed up against his face.

"Can you even read the text?" Booth asked as he moved the menu away.

Sweets face was beetroot red, he was blushing furiously.

Booth looked at the younger mans worried eyes, "are you okay man?"

"Y-yes," Sweets said, "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," Booth said reaching out and grabbing the psychologists hand gently.

"I'm fine really," Sweets said looking at his hand in Booth's.

Booth stood up and Sweets almost whimpered at the lack of contact, "come with me."

"W-why?" Sweets stuttered.

"Because something is bothering you and I think you would rather not talk about it in public," Booth said.

"But nothing is wrong!" Sweets argued.

"Lance," Booth said sitting back down in front of Sweets, "we're buddies right? I know when somethings up!

"But," Sweets said.

Booth stood up again, "no buts! Come on!" He pulled Sweets by the arm and led him out of the diner. He was worried about the younger male, he wasn't sure why, but recently he had a strong urge to befriend Sweets.

Booth held the door open for Sweets as they left the diner, causing Sweets to blush yet again.

Booth held out his keys and unlocked his car, "get in."

Sweets pursed his lips and got into the passenger side of the car.

Booth walked round the side of the car and got into the drivers seat, "so you want to tell me what's going on?"

Sweets watched the older male start up the engine and start to drive.

"Where are we going?" Sweets asked.

"Mine," Booth said, "don't change the subject."

Sweets looked down, he didn't want to explain to his crush that he had a crush. With all the blushing Sweets had done since their private talk he assumed Booth already knew.

"Lance," Booth said, "talk to me."

Sweets pursed his lips and then licked them before he spoke, "have you ever had a crush on someone?"

"You have a crush? Were they in the diner?" Booth asked casually.

"Yeah, they were..." Sweets said looking at Booth's side profile. Gosh the man was gorgeous.

"Are you worried about Daisy? Because let me tell you man, a crush doesn't mean love okay? I've been with plenty of women, had plenty of crushes. I've had crushes while dating and all sorts! So don't worry about it!" Booth tapped the younger mans knee and Sweets took a sharp breath.

"You alright?" Booth asked taking a glance at his passenger before looking back at the road.

"Y-yes I'm fine..." Sweets said, "I just feel that it's more than that..."

"More than a crush? Sweets do you love Daisy?" Booth asked continuing to drive.

Sweets continued to watch the older man, "no I- I mean..."

Booth shook his head, "then you gotta leave her. You can't stick with someone if you don't love them. Surely you know this being a psychologist."

"But she loves me," Sweets said.

"Not a reason to stick with her, you need to be honest with her. Then you can be with diner girl!" Booth said.

Of course Booth though Sweets was straight! The thought of Sweet having a crush on him wasn't something that would occur because he wasn't aware of Sweets's homosexuality.

Booth pulled up by his apartment and smiled, "want a drink?"

"S-sure!" Sweets said stepping out the vehicle.

Sweets followed Booth up the steps that led to his home, he couldn't believe he was going to Booth's without it being for work. Booth unlocked the door and gestured for Sweet to go inside. Sweets walked through the hallway until he spotted what he presumed to be the kitchen and decided that standing in there was where Booth had intended to go.

"Nope," Booth said, "you make yourself comfy on the couch. I'll get us a beer!"

"But we have work in the morning," Sweets said.

Booth snorted, "it's one drink, relax!"

Booth directed Sweets into the living room and gave him a light shove towards the coach before returning to the kitchen.

Sweets looked around Booths apartment, it was pretty clean with the odd bit of clutter. Nothing too messy. His shelves consisted of action movies which didn't surprise him at all. He saw a selection of children's movies which he assumed were Parkers, and then a small CD collection featuring mainly music from the 70's and 80's.

"Okay!" Booth said coming into the living room and sitting on the couch next to him. He handed one of the beers to Sweets and set his own on the table before leaning back with a stretch.

In the time he was gone he had removed his jacket, as he stretched Sweets could see his ripped muscles under his shirt. A blush creeped up his neck as he stared at the agent.

"So tell me about this crush!" Booth said leaning forward again and sipping his beer.

"I don't think I should..." Sweets looked down.

Booth looked at Sweets, he may be a alpha male but it didn't mean he didn't care. He moved closer and set his hand on the younger mans knee, "Lance."

Sweets felt a tear roll down his cheek, he had never come out to anyone before. He really wanted to tell Booth about his crush, but Booth was a straight man. He even had a kid!

"Lance talk to me," Booth said hoping the man would open up.

"I-I.." Sweets stuttered.

Booth felt his heart ache, he knew this feeling. Why was he feeling it towards Sweets? He had felt it when Rebecca was upset. When any of his past girlfriends had been sad, his chest would hurt just like this. Booth looked down at the floor and then back at the man sitting next to him, he had never explored the possibility of being with a man before. But suddenly the thought of being with Sweets interested him. Booth tried to make sense of everything and looked up at the ceiling, mentally asking for God's help and then turned his attention back to the man next to him. He knew he wasn't gay, he had been with multiple women, maybe bisexual? No he knew that wasn't true, it was more of a 'I like girl and possibly Sweets' situation. He moved his hand forward and delicately wiped one the younger mans tears away with his thumb, he didn't want his friend to cry.

"You can trust me," Booth said. He felt like his stomach was doing to drop, all these sudden lustful emotions for Sweets were hitting him and he didn't know how to handle it. For one, Sweets was a co-worker, even getting past the whole homosexual partnership side of things, it would be awkward for them both.

He studied Sweet's facial features, he was attractive. Big brown eyes and pretty soft lips. His hair was curly and gently matted down with hair product. He couldn't believe he was looking at a man this way, but he was.

Sweets breathed in deeply and took a sip of his beer, "oh god..." He coughed out as he started to cry even more.

Booth wrapped his arms around the younger man, he pulled him to his chest and held him as he cried.

"Please don't cry, I'm sorry if I upset you..." Booth said, "it's okay, I promise you don't have to talk if you don't want to!"

Sweets felt pathetic, he was crying and soaking Booths shirt in drool. His face was red and flustered and he felt like a child having a paddy.

"I want- I-I... tell you!" Sweets said panicking.

Booth continued to hold him, he grabbed a tissue from the box on the table and handed it to his co-worker and friend, "take all the time about need."

Sweets sat up and wiped his face, he looked at Seeley but knew he probably looked a complete mess.

"I.." Sweets started and sniffed.

Booth took his friend by the hand, "it's alright."

Sweets looked down, he was so scared about Booths reaction. He never thought he would be the first one he would tell.

"I don't love Daisy," Sweets said quietly, "because I'm gay..."

Booth watched the man in front of him go bright red all over again, he had the urge to kiss him. He was interested, and the person he was interested in was gay. He watched as Sweet pursed his pink lips together in worry, Booth felt himself leaning closer.

He cupped Sweets chin and looked into the other mans eyes. He knew that if he followed through with this he would change his and Sweets relationship forever.

"Booth?" Sweets questioned.

Booth didn't answer, he leant forward and gently placed a kiss on Sweets unsuspecting lips.

In reality the kiss lasted 2 seconds, but for them it lasted a lifetime. The world span around them and Booth found himself the happiest he had been since Parker was born.

It was Booth who broke the kiss, he needed to breathe. He pulled away gently but kept both hands on Sweets cheeks, he stared at the other man. Sweets was shocked, completely gobsmacked. Agent Booth, THE AGENT BOOTH, had just kissed him.

Booth watched the younger man, he was curious to how Sweets would react.

"I should go..." Sweets said standing up.

Booth stood up gripping Sweet's arm, "why?"

"I..." Sweets stuttered.

Sweets let himself be pulled closer again, this time for a much deeper, passionate kiss. He worried that he would wake up and that it would be a dream, but how was he supposed to know that it was actually the start of something amazing.

Sweets was very surprised by all of this, he was expecting awareness, or to lose a friend. But now the man he had a crush on was kissing him!

Booths tongue slid into his mouth and Sweets was pretty sure he had died and gone to heaven.


End file.
